teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emmett Duvall (BHTS)
' Emmett Christopher Duvall' is a bitten beta werewolf and one of the main characters of the Beacon Hills (TV Series). Biography Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities Emmett, as a Beta Werewolf, possesses the standard abilities of his species. *'Super Strength': As a Werewolf, Emmett possesses a superhuman level of strength that allows him to break through chains and deadbolt locks, punch through brick and marble walls, and throw grown men across a room with ease. *'Super Speed': As a Werewolf, Emmett is able to run much faster than even the most athletic human beings, both on two legs and by loping on all fours. *'Super Agility/Reflexes': As a Werewolf, Emmett possesses supernaturally enhanced agility and reflexes, allowing him to jump across long distances, jump down from several stories high and land lightly on his feet, and perform a multitude of acrobatic and gymnastic feats. *'Super Durability': Though he is a Werewolf, Emmett can still receive open wounds like any other creature. However, his lycanthropy gives him a supernaturally-enhanced resistance to blunt force trauma, allowing him to be thrown through walls and fall from large heights without sustaining life-threatening injuries. *'Super Senses': As a Werewolf, Emmett, like his wolf counterpart, has supernaturally enhanced senses of sight, smell, and hearing, bestowing him with numerous abilities, including being able to: see in the dark and across much larger distances than a human; track scents for up to several miles and interpret the chemosignals that indicate identity and/or emotional states; and hear indoor conversations from outside of buildings with ease. Additionally, Emmett's glowing werewolf eyes allow him to see mystical supernatural phenomena that ordinarily cannot be seen with human eyes, such as the Nemeton or a Kitsune's aura. *'Accelerated Healing': As a Werewolf, Emmett possesses an extraordinarily enhanced healing factor that allows him to recover from wounds exponentially faster than ordinary humans. Minor wounds such as cuts or broken bones can heal within moments, while more serious injuries such as gunshots, multiple organ trauma, broken spines, and burns can take hours or even days to heal. **'Longevity': Because Emmett's rapid cellular regeneration prevents him from contracting most human diseases and conditions and replaces his degenerating cells at a constant rate, he ages much more slowly than a normal human and is granted a greatly-extended lifespan. It is unknown what the average life expectancy of a werewolf is, but the oldest known werewolf, Satomi Ito, is 110+ years old with the appearance of a 50 to 60 year old woman, suggesting that werewolves, if they are not killed, could potentially live decades longer than even that. *'Shapeshifting': As a Werewolf, Emmett possesses the ability to transform his features into a partially-lupine form, with glowing gold eyes, retractable claws and fangs, a ridged brow, and large sideburns. Emmett is also able to selectively transform a single feature at a time, such as only making his eyes glow to enhance his vision, or extending his claws to use them to cut something. *'Pain Absorption': As a Werewolf, Emmett possessed the ability to take the pain of animals, humans, and other supernatural creatures through tactile contact. This is usually done by either holding hands with the pained individual or by touching the injured body part with their hand and drawing the pain into themselves, which manifests through darkened veins that begin in the fingers and work their way up the arm toward the chest. *'Animal Instincts': Emmett, as a Werewolf, is an apex predator like his wolf counterpart, and as a result, he can think as wolves do and behave in the way that a wolf would in the wild. This allows him to assert dominance over weaker creatures such as dogs, cats, and deer, and can force them to calm down or run away if they are acting aggressively. This also aids Emmett in tracking others by tapping into his wolf hunting instincts. Abilities *'Natural Leadership' *'Supernatural Knowledge' *'Indomitable Will' Category:Beta Werewolf Category:Werewolf Characters Category:BHTS Category:Beacon Hills TV Series Category:Melody the Movement